Aži Dahāka
Aži Dahāka was a legendary Evil Dragon also known as the Diabolism Thousand Dragon '''and '''Forbidden Dragon of Demonic Origin.. He was a member of Qlippoth prior to his betrayal. He lead the attack towards the other world together with another legendary Evil Dragon Apophis. Appearance Aži Dahāka was a giant Dragon with three heads and six giant wings. He had very dark scales with a shade of purple. Personality It is stated that Aži Dahāka was a cruel and wicked Dragon. It is also implied that he may have enjoyed pain, as he kept on standing with wicked laughter while receiving damage from the Vali Team. Aži Dahāka talked in a cheerful manner and enjoyed insulting others in a very sharp manner. During conversation, each head of his had a different line but were of the same opinion. His manner of speech was also said to be childish. In Volume 21, Aži Dahāka had shown a honorable side as shown when he did not insult Vali for his desire to protect his family and even admired and apologized to him for it, as he believed that is what makes him strong. History In the past, Aži Dahāka fought against the army of the Gods of the Zoroastrianism. He then fought and was defeated by the hero, Θraētaona, and was later sealed. He was revived by the Khaos Brigade sometime before Volume 14. Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 15, it was stated by Kuroka and Le Fay that Aži Dahāka fought against the Vali Team while the Occult Research Club and the Student Council fought against the Magicians of Nilrem and Hexennacht. Upon the arrival of Grendel, they ended up quarrelling with one another, allowing the Vali Team to escape. In Volume 17, Aži Dahāka was present in Rizevim's plan to steal Agreas. He used a forbidden spell that was able to seal most of the magic abilities of the magicians present in the assembly hall without them even noticing it. During the attack of Qlippoth on Heaven in Volume 18, Aži Dahāka used his forbidden techniques to control the various gates of Heaven to prevent reinforcements from the alliance to help. In Volume 20, Aži Dahāka appeared together with Apophis to inform a battered Rizevim of their betrayal and their intent to take the lead on the attack of the other world. When Apophis revealed that they have taken possession of the Holy Grail, Rizevim was baffled as he has hidden it and had taken numerous defensive measures to protect it. Aži Dahāka laughed at Rizevim and each of his head insulted Rizevim saying that it is possible as Rizevim's magic is inferior to his. After Trihexa's awakening was complete, Aži Dahāka issued a declaration of war towards D×D, particularly towards the Two-Heavenly Dragons, Vali Lucifer and Issei Hyoudou. Few days after, Aži Dahāka along with Qlippoth dealt severe damage to multiple mythology before shifting their focus to the human realm with Aži Dahāka leading the attack on Norther Europe where he once again fights against Vali who was positioned in that region. After a hard fought battle, Vali eventually defeats Aži Dahāka after unlocking the DxD L. Before disappearing, Aži Dahāka vows that he will eventually return and fight Vali againVolume 21. Power and Abilities Immense Strength: As an Evil Dragon, who are said to be stronger than the Dragon Kings, Aži Dahāka was an immensely powerful dragon. In fact, he was said to be one of the three most powerful Evil Dragons, alongside Crom Cruach and Apophis. This was proven when he was able to fight all of the members of the Vali Team by himself with Kuroka stating that the team was only able to escape because he had started quarrelling with Grendel and was thus distracted. He was so powerful that he could single-handedly fight and only be defeated by the army of the Zoroastrian Gods and Oraetona could only seal him. In Volume 21 it is revealed that he had already achieved Heavenly Dragon class but not as powerful as Crom Cruach who already achieved Heavenly Dragon class. Magic Master: It is said that Aži Dahāka had knowledge and control over one thousand magic. In Volume 20, Aži Dahāka displayed magic skill that surpassed Rizevim's, bypassing and removing all the seals that the Super Devil had put on the Holy Grail. During his death match with Vali, Aži Dahāka had shown the capability to simultaneously activate countless types of different magic techniques including forbidden techniques all at once. It was also mentioned that Aži Dahāka could freely use space and time magic. Fangs: Aži Dahāka had razor sharp fangs and extraordinary jaw strength able to easily chomp down on Vali piercing the Scale Mail armour in his Diabolos Dragon Lucifer form. Immense Durability: He was tremendously resilient to physical pain, allowing him to continue to move and fight despite grievous injuries from the attacks of the extremely powerful Vali Team which includes Vali's Divine Dividing enhanced demonic power, powerful cuts and slashes from Arthur's Caliburn which is the strongest Holy Sword, Kuroka and Bikou's Senjutsu and Le Fay's magic. His body underwent further enhancement by the holy grail, allowing him to freely use forbidden magic techniques that could cut down his life without restriction. Flight: Being a dragon, he could fly using his six jet black wings. Quotes Trivia *In Persian mythology, Aži Dahāka is described in Avesta as a 3-headed 6-eyed creature and symbol of wickedness and evil nature. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Category:Evil Dragon Category:Mythological Figures Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Deceased